Time fly's when you are having fun
by Alice and Friends
Summary: an Olicity story. what will happen to felicity if she dose not find out the truthe?
1. Chapter 1

Time fly's when you are having fun.

"Oliver can you stop blowing hot and could on me" Felicity's voice echoed around the silent room. Felicity and Oliver had got a rear moment alone and Felicity was taking advantage. "If you don't think it's going to work just say. Just say you don't love me and that it is never going to work don't just keep me hoping. Don't just keep saying maybe. Don't…" she was cut off by Oliver putting his hands on either side of her face and kissing her patiently.

"Don't ever make me say I don't love you because that would be a lie." Oliver said when he realised her. Felicity stood there for a moment then tears sprung to her eyes. She trend and walked away not wanting Oliver to see her cry.

It was dark out. She knew Oliver wouldn't want her walking home on her Owen, but she knew he knew better than to argue about it with her. She set of in the direction of her house. She was about to turn down the dark alley way, which she used as a shortcut to her home, when her phone began to ring she ignored it knowing that it was bound to be Oliver trying to apologise.

When she trend to go down the alley way she sore 6 figures standing in a pool of light about halfway down. Her phone was ringing again and she debated answering it just so that she would feel safer. She decided not to answer the phone she was not talking to Oliver for anything at the moment. She walked without hesitation straight past the figures who completely ignored her. Obviously there was nothing to worry about.

Just before she got to the safety of the street lamps at the other end of the alley way she herd foot steps behind her, as though some one was running to catch up with her. Automatically Felicity trend to see who it was.

Wham!

Her head hit the floor with a thud. She was shore that she could smell blood, but before she could find out where it was coming from someone kicked her square in the back. She screamed out in pain. Another kick to her head nocked her out cold.

When she finally opened her eyes all she could see where blue eyes. As she blinked again and focused she could see it was Oliver he was ashen white with worry. As he swore that Felicity was awake he began to smile in relief. It was Felicity's favourite smile.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Oliver commanded. Felicity went to sit up so she could answer him but Oliver just pushed her back down on to the bed.

"Where are we?" Felicity asked not wanting to answer his question.

"In the hospital your injuries were too bad for me and Digi to mend on our own, In the Arrow liar." He explained.

What had happened? Why did someone attack her? All these questions flouted around in her head but she could not bring herself to ask them just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Time fly's when you are having fun chapter 2

The next couple of months flew by. It was a mixture of work and Arrow business. Felicity and Oliver didn't have any time on their own. Felicity was busy tracking down the bad guys and Oliver was busy caching them.

One quiet Saturday afternoon John and Roy had where out doing a sweep of the city, Oliver did not think there was going to be any problems so had stayed with Felicity. Felicity was doing a sweep of the city the only way she knew how. By hacking into peoples computers. Oliver was leaning over her shoulder examining a piece of information she had pulled the police computers.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes!" felicity replied to Oliver for the hundredth time in an exasperated tone. Oliver was taking advantage of the time alone to check that what had happened to her hadn't affected her. "It was months ago, Oliver!" felicity was getting board of his questions.

"Ok, ok I'll back of." He finally got the message. "And I think that information is unimportant."

"You're probably right but I thought I should get you to check just in case." Oliver nodded at Felicity to show his approval and walked off to the other side of the room. Felicity suddenly got an idea but she was not shore what Oliver would say to it. As they were on their own she decided to give it a try.

"Oliver?" she said in the most innocent voice she could.

"What?" Oliver said wearily.

"Well as your talking I have a question, well few questions actually for you."

"You may ask but I'm not going to promise any answers."

"I think you will give me the answers…" felicity pursed not shore if she wanted the answers to her questions herself. She decided that she did. "Well a few months ago when I got attacked." She pursed waiting to see Oliver's reaction.

"Go on" he prompted.

"Well, what happened exactly?" Oliver slowly trend to face her, but kept his face down.

"Felicity I'll tell you if you want to know but I think it is better if you don't know." He looked up at her with a grave face.

"Tell me I need to know"

"Well, before I start I love you and I always will. You need to know that."


	3. Chapter 3

Time fly's when you are having fun chapter 3

"Oliver I want to know what is going on not how you feel. Tell me!" Felicity was getting inpatient

"I told you that because that is where it started. We were arguing because I was trying to keep my distance from you because I don't want you getting hurt. You said if I didn't love you then I should just say. But instead of saying I didn't love you I told you that I did love you."

"Why don't I remember that?"

"Brain damage." Oliver stated simply. Felicity sagged and Oliver had to rush to stop her from hitting the flaw. Felicity was out of it.

"Felicity, Felicity are you alright?" Oliver's worried voice finally brook through to Felicity and she looked up at him in a daze.

"Brain damage? But how what happened?" Felicity asked?

"Hay guys, nothing interesting happening out there." Roy shouted as him and Dig strolled in.

"We will talk latter." Oliver whispered in Felicities ear, and to Roy and Dig "Good, all was good in here."

"What were you two talking about when we came in?" Roy was being inquisitive.

"Nothing, I was just cheeking Felicity was alright. She tripped over one of my tennis balls" Oliver replied casually. Roy and Dig trend to finish packing up there stuff. Oliver trend and caught Felicities eye.

Felicity mouthed "thank you!" to Oliver she did not want everyone knowing what they were talking about. Oliver just nodded and trend to gather his things to go home.

"Hay Oliver, where you going" Dig shouted across the room to him.

"Home" Oliver shouted back.

"But you don't have a place, you're broke?" Roy interjected.

"Yes but Thea isn't. She has Malcom Merlyn money to live off, and she asked me to move in with her. The apartment is massive." Oliver finished to an astonished crowed of people. He quickly trend and made his leave before anyone could recover and ask any more questions. He would deal with the questions tomorrow. Felicity trend to her computer and quickly began to type. He would have to be right Thea was Malcom Merlyn's last living air and every one thought he was dead so the money would be hers. But, everyone wanted to know where they were staying, just so they could keep an eye on them. When Felicity had the address she made to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dig asked.

"Home, where else?" Felicity asked.

"I'll come with you. You're not allowed to be out on your own after dark any more. Oliver's orders" felicity rolled her eyes at him.  
>"I've could a cab it's waiting outside" that was a lie but they did not need to know that.<p>

Felicity walked double speed in the direction of Thea's apartment. She was determined to get answers. She also hoped that Roy and Dig weren't watching the street cameras on the computers. They would defiantly come and stop her. It was dark out and everything reminded her of the night she was attacked. Every little sound made her jump and she was constantly looking over her shoulder. A bin fell over and a cat came running out just in front of Felicity. She screamed, but quickly stifled it realising that it was just a cat. Someone looked out of there window to see what was going on. Felicity just ignored them and carried on her way.

When Felicity was just round the corner to Thea's apartment she herd footsteps coming up behind her. Her hart began to race. Her breathing quickened. She was frozen. A few seconds passed and she bolted. She ran as fast as she could. She trend the corner and sore Thea's flat just up ahead. She banged on the door as hard as she could until someone answered. It was Thea who answered. Felicity spotted Oliver running round the corner to see what was going on. He sore the look on Felicity's face and pulled her into the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Time fly's when you are having fun chapter 4

Oliver held Felicity in his arms until she calmed down. Running his hands up and down her arms to check that she was not hurt and whispering soothingly in to her hear.

"Thea lock the door." Oliver demanded with Felicity still shaking in his arms. Thea did as she was told looking perplexed as she did so. Felicity started to calm when she knew the door was locked. When she had calmed fully Oliver held her at arm's length and took her face in both his hands wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"Are you ok? What happened? Were you on your Owen?" Oliver asked in a rush.

"I'm fine, I think. I was on my own and I think I was just being paranoid." Felicity finished with a sob as fresh tears began to run down her face.

"Thea, could you leave us alone please?" Thea did as Oliver asked and left the room. Oliver knew he was going to have to deal with her questions when Felicity left.

"Why were you on your own? I left strict instructions you were not to walk home on your own in the dark." Felicity began to wobble and Oliver quickly grabbed her arm and led her over to the nearby chair. Felicity sunk in to the soft coshed chair. "Are you alright?" Oliver's voice was filed with concern.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I was on my own because I told everyone I had got a cab waiting for me to take me home." Felicity posed. "I needed answers please." Oliver looked at her with a scrutinising steer. He was debating weather or not to talk to her.

"In the morning." He decided on saying Felicity looked like she was going to argue so he added "you're not in the right frame of mind. And I don't think you should be on your own tonight you can stay here."

"I can't stay here I have no clothes" Felicity reminded him.

"You can sleep in one of my t-shirts and I'll call Dig to bring you some clothes for the morning. Now come you need to eat and then I will show you to my room." Felicity followed him into the vast kitchen. Thea sat at the breakfast bar with a plate full of pasta. She looked questioningly at Oliver as he walked in followed by Felicity.

"Is it alright if Felicity stays the night. She has had a scare and I don't think it is a good idea for her to be on her own." Oliver asked Thea.

"Shore, Oliver can I have a quick word?" Oliver followed her out of the kitchen area.

"Oliver, this place is mine and I don't like the idea of you using this place as somewhere to bring girls home every night of the week." Thea explained. Oliver chuckled to himself before replying.

"It's not like that she is a friend and I'm worried abought her. I'm not looking to live that kind of life anymore." Oliver finished. Thea seemed happy with his answer and walked back in to the kitchen to be a good hostess and offer Felicity some refreshments.

Later that night Felicity was curled up Oliver's bed fast asleep. Oliver was watching her sleep with a sombre expression on his face. His phone began to ring and he rushed to get it before it woke Felicity.

"What… I see… I will be there as soon as I can…" he took one last look at Felicity and pot her phone on silent, because he did not want to wake her with this, and silently slipped out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Time fly's when you are having fun chapter 5

"What's going on?" Oliver demanded when he entered lair.

"We got a call from Chief Lance. They think they have the man we have been looking for." Dig replied

"Good, Roy suite up were out of here" Oliver announced.

"We can't get hold of Felicity we think something might be wrong." Roy inserted.

"Don't worry about Felicity I know where she is I trend her phone of so as not to disturb her." Oliver trend and sore the faces and continued "she is at my place something scared her so she is staying at mine." They just nodded and continued to get ready to go. Dig decided to keep an eye on things from in the lair as Felicity was not there.

Meanwhile: Felicity woke with a jolt. She looked around. She was confused she was shore Oliver was there when she went to sleep he said he was going to stay with her all night. She grabbed her phone from the bed side table and sore five missed calls from Roy and Dig.

She decided that that must be where Oliver had gone, but she could not work out why he had not woke her. She quickly dialled up Dig's number.

"where is Oliver… why did he not wake me… ok do you want me to come down… yes get him to call as soon as he is back I will stay where I am." Felicity hung up and then settled down for the night. She could not sleep she was too restless so she got up. She was in one of Oliver's tops which was way too big for her. She slipped her jeans on under neath and went for a walk.

She walked in to the kitchen, deciding that she wanted a drink and found Thea sitting at the breakfast bare on her laptop. She looked up and smiled at Felicity as she walked in. Felicity walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice, and a glass from the cupboard.

"Hi Thea, Oliver had to go out so"

"Hi, where did he go?"

Across town: "Felicity's awake" Dig's voice echoed in Oliver's ear.

"I'm almost finished here. It wasn't the guy we were looking for but it was someone connected. They were very useful." Oliver stated in a menacing voice. Masked by the voice modulator.

"Good, now get back Felicity sounded scared. I said you would call as soon as you got back to the liar." Dig explained in an exasperated tone.

"On my way. Roy is going to do a scout around the city before he comes in" Oliver finished.

When Oliver got back to the liar he called Felicity. She answered before the end of the first ring. In tears. Oliver immediately ran home as fast as he could. he could not find Felicity anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Time fly's when you are having fun chapter 6

Oliver eventually found Felicity curled up in a ball in the corner of his room crying. He instantly ducked down and scoped her up in to his arms. They sat there for what felt like hours.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Oliver eventually asked.

"Malcom Merlyn" was all Felicity said.

"What? When? Where? Thea?" Felicity pushed herself up of off his lap and looked him square in the eyes.

"Thea knew he was coming. She welcomed him with open arms I don't know where they are now." Felicity finished. Oliver looked at her blankly for a minute. When he had recovered he simply said.

"If she is willing to welcome him with open arms then that is her problem all I can do is keep an eye on her and make sure she is safe." Oliver pursed before continuing. "Are you alright? Did he touch you?"

"I'm fine. He was not pleased to see me and threatened me. He told me if I said anything to you he would pot an arrow through my heart." Felicity said while curling up on his lap. Oliver flooded his arms around her to comfort her and show her that he would never let anything happen to her.

"You did the right thing telling me. I will not let him hurt you I promise. I love you." When Oliver had finished Felicity lifted her head and shock her hear out of her face to look up at Oliver. Oliver bent his face down so that his lips could touch hers. Felicity's emotions went in to over drive. She reached up and put her arms around his neck knocking him flat onto the bed. Oliver's passion took over and nothing else mattered. All the worry and droughts washed away. He was going to be with her no matter what. Felicity could not help herself all the times Oliver had warned her of forgotten she did not care. All she wanted was him.

"Wow" was all felicity could say when they woke the next morning. She was curled up on Oliver's chest. His soft hear tickling her cheek as he breathed in and out slowly in his sleep. She adjusted her positon slightly and Oliver began to steer. She looked up in to his face as he looked bleary eyed down at her.

"Morning" Oliver said. She smiled up at him.

They went in to the kitchen to find Thea eating bacon. Oliver quickly fetched them some. Thea took advantage of her and Felicity being alone.

"You didn't say anything did you?" Thea asked menacingly.

"No, of course I didn't Malcom would kill me" Felicity assured Thea. She was sure that Oliver would not say anything. Tea seemed happy with her answer and let it go.

Oliver returned with some breakfast for him and Felicity. They sat in silence eating. Oliver snaked his arm protectively around Felicity's waist under the table so that Thea could not see. There was a knocking at the door and Thea went to answer it. Oliver and Felicity could here mumbled conversation from where they were sat. Oliver got up to see if he could make out what they were saying. He trend to face felicity and mouthed the words.

"Malcom Merlyn!" Felicity froze. Oliver quickly walked over to her and pulled her in to his embrace to comfort her.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a minuet." Before felicity could argue with him he was out of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Time fly's when you are having fun chapter 7

Oliver and Thea walked back in to the room. Felicity had composed herself and was siting like nothing had happened. Felicity glanced down at her watch. She was late.

"I have to go I'm late for work." Felicity announced.

"I'll come with you I have a meeting with the board to see if I can get Queen consolidate back." Oliver added

"You still trying to get that back? In my opinion it is a lost course." Thea interjected

"It's the only thing I can do I don't have any qualifications remember Thea. I was shipwrecked for five years." Oliver spat back. Oliver and Felicity took their leave.

Oliver walked with Felicity all the way to Queen consolidated. Then all the way up to her office. She had the office that used to be Oliver's. Oliver lend up against her desk as she loaded up her computer.

"You know I rely do miss this place." Oliver said

"We will get it back Oliver, I promise you." Felicity reminded him. Oliver side and walked out of the office.

Oliver went to the Arrow lair. He wanted some alone time. Thea wouldn't be there this early. He punched in the code for the stairs to go down. He got to the bottom of the stairs and switched on the lights.

There was someone there.

Oliver froze then realised it was nothing to worry about it was only Barry. Oliver was not sour why he was there. He knew that he could come down whenever he wanted because it only took him a few seconds with his super speed.

"Felicity is at work if you are looking for her." Oliver said.

"No I'm looking for you I need your help can you come down to central city? The whole team I mean." Barry asked

"I don't know it depends on whether the team can get out of their day jobs. But I am sour we can work something out with their bosses. We have some special arrangements with them." Oliver explained. Roy just nodded and deliberated for a moment.

"Call me when you can come down I have to get back they want to run tests on me. Still." He rolled his eyes. Oliver nodded and Barry took off. Oliver got down to calling Dig, Roy and Felicity. They all said they would try and get out of work. Oliver was going to call Thea to get Roy out of work he would come up with some excuse. He then called Barry and said that they would be there by the end of the day. He also arranged to meet at star labs.

"I'm coming with you." Laurel had entered without Oliver noticing.


	8. Chapter 8

Time fly's when you are having fun chapter 8

"Should we suit up?" Roy asked Oliver. They were all standing outside star labs, Felicity, Roy, Dig, Laurel and Oliver. None had any idea why Laurel wanted to come.

"No I want to talk to them as me not as the Arrow." Oliver replied then went on "They are expecting the Arrow so I will have to tell them my identity but I think they will keep the secrete if we keep theirs." They all nodded in agreement and went in.

They walked in to the lab the Flash team used as their headquarters. Oliver had his arm draped around Felicity's shoulder. Barry looked up as they entered and got up shouting.

"Oliver, how are you?"

"I'm good Barry you?"

"I'm good. You have a couple new additions to the team?" Barry remarked.

"Just one, Laurel is only here to see what I do she is not and will never be part of the team. I just keep her in the lop. Her father comes in handy sometimes." Oliver explained.

"Barry you said the Arrow was coming not an ex billionaire a driver and a 12 year old." Katlyn interjected.

"Did you call me a 12 year old." Roy said stepping forward.

"Cool it Roy." Oliver said in a warning voice. Roy stepped back in place beside Oliver.

"I'm the arrow. Roy helps me in the filled, we call him the red Arrow, I trained him myself. Dig helps in the field but he doesn't get a cool suit or a name. My ex-girlfriend Laurel her dad helps so we keep her in the loop, her dad does not know my identity, and you have met Felicity my girlfriend and tech extraordinaire." Oliver introduced everyone one by one. Felicity just smiled up at him when she was introduced.

"Since when are you to a thing?" Barry inquired. Oliver and felicity just looked at each other.

"Well since last night. But I don't see it has anything to do with you. Know can we get down to business?" Oliver spat at Barry. He did not like Barry he had always seemed so close to Felicity, you could say boyfriend close.

"Yes of course." Barry quickly introduced his team before continuing. "I'm no good at fighting. So the only advantage I have against my opponents is my speed." Oliver just looked at Barry perplexed. So Barry continued. "Well you always beat your opponents and you don't have any special powers. Could you teach me how to fight." Oliver shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"Wow I thought Felicity was the only one to get him to smile." Roy announced.

"Shut up Roy, and yes I will help Barry. But we do this my way!" Oliver said with meaning. Which clearly stated he was not going to go easy. Barry nodded.

"Why did you need all of us to come?" Dig asked.

"I wanted to see Felicity and I thought that Oliver would prefer to come with his security Gard." Barry said simply.

"I lost my job as his security Gard when the queen family lost all their money I'm just his partner, friend, a loving husband, father and I get paid by argues to keep him in check. Which is hard." Dig finished at Oliver's burning look.

"None can control me especially not argues." Oliver spat.

"That's why I don't bother and I just give you a hand. It's the best way to keep you out of trouble is by helping you." Oliver just smiled.

"Right, everyone can stay but they have to be silent and not question what I do. Barry normal human speed go and get a large bowl and some water. You will need the amount it will take to fill the bowl several times." Barry nodded and went to get what Oliver had asked for.

"Roy suit up. I'm going to need you." Oliver barked while pulling his suitcase with all the gear in it over so he could fetch out his hood.

Barry returned ten minutes later with what Oliver had asked for. Oliver and Roy had suited up and had trend on the voice modulators. Roy was sat at an empty table.

"Put the bowel and water on the table and watch what I do and what Roy dose." Oliver commanded in the Arrow voice he adopts to hide his identity.

"Roy we are going to do this how I did when I was first training you." Roy nodded to show that he understood what Oliver was saying. "Pore the water into the bowl." Roy poured the water in to the bowel then placed his hands on his knees. "Slap the water until there is none left." Roy lifted his hand and slowly brought his hand down on to the water.

Everyone jumped back in surprise. Roy jumped away from the table and pulled his hood and mask off. His expression shocked. The bowl and table lay in pieces on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Time fly's when you are having fun chapter 9

"I've got to get out of here!" Roy made B line for the door. Barry and Caitlin went to go after him.

"Leave him to calm down. Barry go fetch more water bowl and table." Barry just looked at Oliver.

"What about Roy? What if he hurts some one?" the entire flash team shouted.

"He won't trust me. I'll get felicity to run a few test on him when he has calmed down to find out what happened. Know back to work Barry! And remember human speed!" Oliver barked. Everyone just looked at him anxiously. "Fine! Felicity track his movements. Are you happy know." Barry just walked out of the room and everyone else went back to their verses tasks.

"Oliver, pardon me for asking but do you know what is going on with Roy?" Dr. Wells asked cautiously. Oliver took his hood and mask off and trend the voice modulator off before speaking.

"It's happened before and I'm hoping it's not what I think it is. I thought I had cured him." Oliver finished and pulled an arrow out of his quiver, he placed it in the bow and shot it so that it went perfectly on to the tennis ball Dig had thrown. A round of applause erupted. Only Laurel, Dig and Felicity did not applaud, they had seen it too often to be impressed.

"Can you not do that in my lab?" Dr. Wells said aggressively. Oliver just smiled.

"Fine, I was just letting of some steam, and I have never missed, so no need to worry." Oliver replied. They stopped then because Barry rented.

"We have been doing this for hours and all you have got me to do is slap water. How is this going to help me fight?" Barry complained.

"We have been doing this for hours and we will do this for a few more hours, but I think we can take a break and go to sleep." Oliver suggested looking adoringly over his shoulder to where Felicity was slowly falling asleep in her chare.

Oliver got changed into his street gear then went over and gently rubbed felicity's shoulder. Felicity ground then stretched and rolled over and looked into Oliver's gorges eyes.

"Time to go. I want to talk to you about what you asked me about yesterday." Felicity all of a sudden was wide awake with understanding and eagerness for information. Felicity was so happy that she would finally be getting information about what had happened to her and why she was having trouble remembering things.


	10. Chapter 10

Time fly's when you are having fun chapter 10

Oliver and Felicity sat in their hotel room on the bed. Oliver was trying to think of where to start. But Felicity did not rush him she knew it was hard for him.

"Do you remember what I told you last night?" Felicity nodded. "Well when I found you that was the least of the problems. You had been taken to a ware house. I'm not shore what they were going to do with you and I have been trying to work out what since I got you back." Felicity crawled over to him and snuggled up in his lap. She hid her face in his neck to hide the tears.

"Felicity I don't know if it is a good idea to tell you what happened." Oliver said in a broken voice while stroking her back.

"No continue please I need to know." Oliver side and moved her of his lap so that he could see her exact reactions. Felicity knew that she had to control her emotions so that he did not stop.

"I found you in there surrounded by grads. I thought you were dead. You were bleeding that much. It took me five minutes to take down the guards. Then I rushed over to you. I didn't know if I was going to be able to save you and there was wires coming out of you from all different angles." Felicity couldn't control her emotions anymore and began crying. Oliver reached over and pulled her on to his lap and began gently rocking her.

They sat like that for half an hour, but it felt like much longer, when Oliver's phone began to ring. He scooted Felicity of his lap and reached over for his phone leaving one arm comfortingly over her shoulder. It was Barry.

"What?" Oliver barked down the phone. "I don't know… where…" Oliver looked over at Felicity who was wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"Go I'm fine." Felicity encouraged.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked

"Go!" Felicity commanded.

"I'll take you down to the Flash headquarters." Felicity nodded.

"Barry I will meet you at your headquarters" Oliver hung up then went to get their coats.

They got there and the all the flash team had assembled. Roy and Dig were there as well. Oliver went and shouted up.

"Let's go. Oliver said to Barry." Dig was staying behind to help Felicity. There was going to be too many people on the filed if they were not careful. Roy went to follow.

"Roy I want you to stay here." Oliver said.

"But Oliver?" Roy protested.

"Your unstable I can't have you out there you might heart someone." Oliver explained. Roy looked furious as tough he was going to punch Oliver. He walked right up to Oliver with his fists ballad up. He slowly drew back one of his fists…


	11. Chapter 11

Time fly's when you are having fun chapter 11

Turned and slouched in to the chair next to Felicity. He was in a mood. Felicity took one look at him then pulled up her computer screen.

"Oliver?" Oliver turned when he heard his name. "Be careful and come back safe." Oliver just smiled at Felicity and followed Barry out of the door.

Oliver and Barry were linked to both of their teams by the Bluetooth headsets they wore. Felicity, Dig and Roy where all talking to Oliver and Caitlin, Cisco and Dr Wells where talking to Barry although they could all hear each other. They were just doing a clean-up job. Sort out a few ordinary robbers. Oliver ran in to a room after one of them who had a hostage. The robber was prepared to be followed he had rigged the rom. Oliver was trapped. If he moved then a bomb would go off.

"Felicity I'm trapped. If I move then a bomb will go of. Can you see a way of disabling the bomb?" Oliver shot down the microphone.

"I could run you out of there before it goes off." Barry replied.

"Then someone else will die. Let felicity work it out." Oliver shot. "Felicity?" Oliver asked as she had not replied.

"I'm working on it." She replied. Oliver waited for a minute then started to get frustrated. Felicity didn't normally take this long.

"Felicity?" Oliver shot down the line.

"I can't do it. I can't remember how to do it." Felicity said in a shaky voice. Luckily Cisco took over and got Oliver out of there and helped him save the girl.

When Oliver and Barry got back to star labs Oliver went strait to felicity.

"What are you playing at? Get your head in the game, a mistake like that could have got everyone killed. If you can't do it then don't turn up any more." Oliver shouted at Felicity. The whole Flash team just stood staring. They could not believe how Oliver dealt with his team. Felicity just stood up and started to shout back.

"I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind at the moment. After everything you have told me tonight you expect me to be on the top of my game. I forgot you know I have trouble remembering things since the accident." Felicity shot back. Oliver turned around shot an arrow in Roy's shoulder and stormed out of the lab.

"I'm going to kill him." Roy announced as he pulled the arrow out and watched it heal.

"You ok, felicity?" Dig asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Felicity replied in a slightly rattled voice.

"Oliver been telling you what happened in the accident?" Dig was asking.

"Yes, I wanted to know what happened." Felicity had sat back down in her char. "Roy, let me see your arm." Roy walked over to Felicity and showed her his arm. Felicity examined it for a few minutes. Then sighed. "I'm sorry Roy I will have to run some tests but by the looks of it the mirakuru is back."

"Thanks Felicity. I hope I am not as bad as I was before." Barry replied.

"What is mirakuru?" Catlin asked curiously.

"A miracle cure. It can cure anything. That is why Roy is not hurt. But the side effects are drastic. You are supper strong and you are angry all the time…" felicity pursed and looked at Roy before continuing. "Last time Roy lost his mind and went on a killing spree. We had to drug him to stop him." There was gasps from everyone. "But we had a cure that worked. We actually got the cure from you. we are out so I hope he is alright." Felicity finished.

"The sample you gave us. The one you wanted us to test and see if we could create a drug to counter the effects?" Cisco announced.

"Yes. Why?" Dig answered.

"We might have the data we need here to make a new batch." Cisco said with glee in his voice.

"Let me test Roy and make sure it is mirakuru first." Felicity interjected.

"sure." Caitlin added. They got to work checking they had the data they needed and testing Roy. Dig phoned Oliver to let him know what was going on. Oliver did not answer.

They had been doing work for three hours and Oliver still hadn't come back so Dig went looking for him. Dig came back saying he could not find him anywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

Time fly's when you are having fun chapter 12

Felicity swung round on to her laptop without a second thought. Roy and Dig ran round collecting all the gear they need in the field. Barry shot in to action. Felicity was running face recognition on all the street cameras in Central City. Felicity's phone began to ring. She quickly looked at it. It was Oliver's number. She instantly relaxed.

"Oliver, where have you been?" Felicity gasped down the phone. "I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and said to all the expectant faces. "I'm going to meet him. I will be back soon."

"I will come with you. You're not allude to be out on your own." Dig said.

"I'm not going far. Just outside." Felicity reassured him.

"Ok, fine but don't be long I will come and find you if you take too long." Dig finished. Felicity nodded then walked to the lift.

When she got to the bottom she walked down the side ally way. Making sure to stay out of sight of any cameras. She waited there just beyond where the light could reach. A dark figure began to approach. They too were sticking to the shadows. When they got to just in front of Felicity they stepped in to the light and took their hood down, so that Felicity could see their face. Felicity mired their movement and stepped in to the light reviling her self.

"Hi Malcolm, where is Oliver? Tell me that you haven't hurt him?" Felicity pleaded. Malcolm Merlyn just smiled at her.

"Know, know let's see what you can do for me. Shall we?" Malcolm Merlyn replied.

"What do you want?" Felicity spat.

Ten minutes later Felicity entered the lab with tears rolling down her face. Everyone ran to her but she just shook them all of and walked to her phone and dialled a number.

"Thea, its Felicity... It's Oliver. Malcolm Merlyn has Oliver." A gasp shot around the room at Felicity's words. Felicity finished the conversation by telling Thea where to go when she got in to Central city.

"I don't want Thea in Central City if Malcolm Merlyn is in town." Roy shot at Felicity.

"He won't hurt her. He won't hurt his daughter." Felicity replied.

"You don't know that" Roy shot.

"Trust me. She will be here in a couple of hours so you we should see what we can do while we wait." Felicity finished.

About half an hour latter laurel walked in. with cups of coffee. She sore the looks on everyone's faces and quickly came to the conclusion soothing was wrong. Felicity quickly filed her in.

"This is all because of you." Laurel shot at Felicity.

"How is this my fault?" felicity shot back.

"He should have been at the hotel with me. You just want him because of who he was. And how he should still be." Laurel exclaimed.

"That is not true. You said you did not want him anymore and I love him for the man he is." Felicity finished

"He should be with me and you know it." Laurel said and walked of.

"Wow. Looks like this is going to be interesting. Laurel, Oliver dose not love you anymore he loves felicity so back off." Roy finished the argument.

Two hours latter Thea turned up. She walked in tears streaming down her face. Roy went over to her to put a comforting arm around her but she just shook him off and walked over to Felicity. Felicity opened her arms and Thea walked in to them.

When they broke apart Thea turned and looked around the room at who was there. She looked slightly confused at some of the crowed but just shook it off and turned back to Felicity.

"Why Oliver? I tried to get a hold of him but he is just ignoring my phone calls." Thea said.

"Keep trying you may be the only one who he will listen to." Felicity said in a broken voice.

"Miss Queen, we will get your brother back." Dig comforted.

"Thank you Diggle. I can't lose Oliver again he is all I have." Thea exclaimed.

"Hay Thea" Roy put a comforting arm around her shoulders and embraced her in a huge hug. This time Thea did not shake him off.

"I love you Roy." Thea mumbled in to his chest. Above Theas head Roy had a huge grin on his face.

Felicity's phone began to ring and the whole room went silent.


	13. Chapter 13

Time fly's when you are having fun chapter 13

Felicity hesitated with her hand hovering just above the phone. She picked it up and looked at the number.

"Palmer." Felicity informed the group. Dig shock his head, Roy tightened his grip on Thea and Felicity let the phone go to voice mail. Barry stepped forward and curled his arm around Felicity's shoulder. Felicity turned her head in to his shoulder and cried.

All of a sudden a phone ringing filed the rom. Thea rushed to her bag and answered the phone. Everyone held their breaths while Thea spoke hurriedly and in a hushed voice down the phone. When Thea hung up the phone everyone waited expectantly.

"He said that Oliver is safe as long as Felicity dose what she promised." Felicity sunk in to her cheer and pot her face in to her hands.

"Felicity? Felicity, what did you promise?" Dig asked in an urgent voice.

"I don't know I can't remember. I remember every time I met him and everything that I said and he said but I can't remember what I promised him." Felicity sobbed into her hands.

"It's ok we will work it out." Barry comforted.

"Barry! May I have a word?" Dig asked in a terse voice. Barry nodded and followed Dig out of the lab.

"Felicity is with Oliver not you. Oliver and Felicity belong together. If you don't stop treating Felicity as your Girlfriend then I will tell Oliver!" Dig explained.

"I am only trying to help." Barry replied.

"No you're not helping you are just confusing Felicity." Dig finished as he walked back in to the lab.

When they got back in the room was buzzing. Something had happened in the few minuets they had been gone. There was a picture on the screen. The picture was moving. It was Oliver. He was pacing a small room.

"What is that?" Dig asked.

"My lovely father sent a web link to the camera they use to keep an eye on Oliver. But I don't know what he is wearing." Thea answered.

"Oliver is the Arrow." Roy replied. "I'm sorry I did not tell you he said he would kill me if I told anyone." Thea just nodded and kept looking at the screen.

"Seeing Oliver reminded me of the accident. I can remember everything that happened." Felicity answered in a grave voice, as though she wished she did not know.

"It was Malcom Merlyn wasn't it?" Dig asked. Felicity nodded and proceeded to type something in to the computer

"What are you doing?" Roy asked.

"What he wants." Felicity finished.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"How else are we going to get Oliver back?"

"Track the signal. You can do that? And tell us where it is coming from and we can go and get him back." Barry said. Felicity and Catlin got down to business and tracked the signal.

"Got it!" Felicity finally shouted.

"Good we will head there know." Dig, Barry and Roy all suited up and headed for the door.

"I'm coming to!" it was Thea who had spoken.


	14. Chapter 14

Time fly's when you are having fun chapter 14

"I don't think Oliver would be too happy if we let you come." Dig answered.

"I can look after myself" Thea protested.

"Thea, stay here we will be back soon. I have to know you are safe." Roy pleaded.

"I won't know that you are safe I'm coming!" Thea finished. Everyone just resigned to letting her accompany them.

"I'm coming too!" everyone side at Felicity's words so she continued. "I won't come into the fight I will wait in the car. I just have to be near." Everyone just nodded. Felicity wasn't going to be any danger if she waited outside.

"Thea why don't you wait with Felicity in the car?" Roy asked.

"NO! I need to be with you." Thea continued.

"You haven't had any training and I won't be able to protect you and help get liver out." Roy argued her safety to get her to stay behind. Thea walked up to him and punched him then put him in a head lock.

"See I can look after myself I did not just go site seeing while I was away. I was fed up of being pushed around so did something about it." Thea said with a smile on her face. Roy just shook his head and smiled back. She could protect herself and she could be helpful.

"I don't like it but I can't stop you especially as you can look after yourself." Thea just smiled at Roy when he finally gave up. Catlin, Cisco, Laurel and Dr Wells agreed to Keep in contact and help where they could. Felicity had her laptop so she could help from on site.

Felicity, Thea, Roy and Dig went in the van and Barry ran beside the van. Barry was the first there. It was a deserted where house, as always, with the back door smashed in. Felicity pooled u the plans for the building so they could decide on the best route in. They all headed in while Felicity waited in the car.

When Felicity was sure they could not hear or see her any more she slowly got out of the car. She went in the same way she had sent the team in. Felicity had put the plans on her phone so that she would not get lost. Unbelievably she was the first one to get to where Oliver was being held. She stopped just round the icy corridor. Three men stood waiting ready for a fight. They must have been alerted to what was going on. She heard a noise coming from behind her and jumped in to the corridor without thinking.

The men in the corridor quickly sprung on her.

Luckily the noise that was coming from behind her was the team and they quickly jumped in to action to help her. While the men were distracted one of them had dropped the keys so Felicity quickly picked them u and unlocked the door to let Oliver out. Oliver shocked by Felicity being there took him a few minutes to recover then he jumped in to action to protect her.


	15. Chapter 15

Time fly's when you are having fun chapter 15

Felicity watched in hora as Oliver put himself in front of her and took blow after blow for her. Oliver swung for one of the men and missed. He went barrelling in to Roy. The man walked up to Felicity and pulled her in to a tight grip with a knife to her throat.

"STOP!" the man shouted. When everyone had stopped he continued. "Get in that cell or I will kill the girl." Oliver was shocked and not sure what to do. Roy, Dig and Barry looked at him for what to do. Thea stood confident waiting patiently knowing that they would not hurt her. Oliver Looked at Roy and Barry with a meaning full look and headed in to the cell. Roy, Dig and Barry all followed him in to the cell. Thea stood her ground.

When they were in the cell Barry ran round grabbed Roy's bow and arrows from him and gave them to Oliver. Oliver raised them and shot all the guards in the legs in quick succession. All the guards collapsed to the floor in pain. When they were all occupied with their wounds Oliver, Felicity, Roy, Dig, Barry and Thea quickly ran for the exit.

Back at the Flash headquarters Oliver thanked everyone while Felicity hung on to him. Oliver draped his arm around her shoulder and every now and then would bow his head and kiss the top of her head. Every time Oliver did this Felicity would closed her eyes. Everyone else explained how Felicity could remember everything know. She could remember that it was Malcom Merlyn had tortured her and was trying to make her hack an army base so he can blow up the glades. When he had finished thanking everyone he trend to Felicity in front of everyone and said.

"It's over!"

"What? No, Oliver it can't." Felicity responded in a panicked voice.

"I know, I don't want it to be either but it is the only solution I can see." Oliver continued in a broken voice.

"What do you mean the only solution? The only solution to what?" Felicity begged.

"If I can't trust you to stay out of the way when we are a… a couple…" Oliver struggled to say the words. "Then we can't be a couple at all!" Oliver finished in a strong authorities voice.

"I can behave I can stay put." Felicity desperately begged.

"I can't have you in danger. We both knew that it wasn't going to last forever. You just speedup the proses. It is better if we don't drag it out anyway. I love you and I know you love me. I… I don't think that will ever change but we can't carry on not like this." Oliver argued his point.

"You're so could. Why can't we try?"

"I need to be focused and I'm not if you're in the equation." Oliver finished and walked off.

"Wow, Time really does fly when you are having fun." Felicity said before running out of the room.


	16. thank you

hope you enjoyed reading time fly's when you are having fun. let me know your thoughts I was very sad when I got to the end of the story I enjoyed writing it so much I hop you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
